Infrared radiation transfers thermal energy in the form of electromagnetic waves. Certain characteristics of infrared heating such as fast heating response time, wavelength, and reflectivity set it apart from conventional heating. Infrared radiation technology has been adapted to cooking appliances. However, the infrared oven industry currently faces the challenge of achieving high energy efficiency without adversely impacting cooking quality. Therefore, a need exists for a high efficiency oven that reduces undercooking or overcooking and achieves high cooking quality.